The Run Away Princesses
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena and Caroline are vampire princesses but no one knows they are vampires except vampires when their castle is attacked by hybrids they are forced to run after a week of running they stumble upon Mystic Falls and run into Mr. Salvatore who takes them in but what happens when Elena starts falling for Damon and Caroline starts to fall for Damon's best friend Klaus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

_1 week ago_

"_Elena and Caroline, listen to me you need to get out of here the castle is under attack and I need to know that you got away safely" Caroline and I looked at her confused_

"_but mom we are vampires we will be fine" she started to cry "no honey you won't the people attacking are hybrids they are vampires and wear wolfs and you know how deadly a wear wolf bite is they will kill you" I looked at Caroline and by this time we are both crying _

"_please just go" we both hugged her and then using our vampire speed we ran, using our knowledge we used some old exits out of the castle that no one else knew about "Caroline is it right that we leave mom?" she hugged me "do you remember that old story she used to tell us about the mother who sent her daughters away to keep them safe?" I nodded "the last thing she said before sending them away was that she would someday find her way back to them and at the end of the story she did?" _

_I nodded again "I know that mom will find her way back to us" we were still crying but with no choice we took off running_

That was a week ago and we are still on the run we still had found shelter and if we did not soon I'm not sure what would happen. We were walking and we suddenly realized that we had just stumbled on to a small town "Caroline look!" she nodded happily

As we were looking around the small town and I bumped into something I looked down and saw it was a sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls" "Caroline we are in Mystic Falls" she looked down at the sign and smiled we linked arms and walked out of the forest we were looking around in amazement and not realizing it we ran into someone

"oh my god we are so sorry" Caroline and I said together "it is fine ladies" then he looked down and noticed our attire, our once beautiful dresses that were made from silk were now ripped and torn to pieces we were covered in mud and dirt and some blood from when we were forced to feed on some animals

"are you ladies ok?" we shook our heads and I felt the tears coming back "there was a fire at our house and our parents made us run they wanted to make sure that we were out safety and after we got out we looked and saw our parents following behind and the minute that me and my sister got out the house collapsed and our parents died and…and were scared and not sure where we are and really hungry"

"come with me ladies you can come and stay with me and my family" "oh no we could never impose on you like that" "I'm not taking no for an answer, you two need help and I am going to give it to you" we nodded slightly and started to follow quietly behind him

"I'm Giuseppe Salvatore by the way" he turned his head back a little "what are your names?" I looked up "I'm Elena, and my sister names is Caroline" he nodded and smiled "well it's a pleasure to meet you , even though it is under sad circumstances" we walked up to a beautiful home "yeah I bought a house closer to the town" he said as if reading our minds

We walked quietly behind him into the house "Mary, Stefan, and Damon come down here" "hi honey" a women I'm guessing is his wife walked up to him and kissed him lightly. Then she looked up noticing us and smiled "honey who these two beautiful girls"

"I found them today when I was coming home they said their parents died in a fire and the ran because they died told the girls to get out of the house and well they ran until they found their way here" her smile suddenly turned to a face of sadness

"Oh you poor dears" suddenly we heard "yes father?" a young man blonde hair said, he was kind of cute but totally not my type "oh Stefan stop with yes father crap, you little suck up" then the best looking man I have ever seen he had black hair and beautiful blue eyes we were both staring as if in shock

"oh I'm sorry I did not realize we had company, I'm Damon he walked over and kissed both of our hands but his lips lingered longer on my mine which made me blush "boys show them to the guest rooms they will be living here from now on" "thank you so much" we both said

Damon was leading us to the rooms "this is your room miss…" he said looking at Caroline "Caroline" he smiled and nodded "oh and I'm Elena" "what a beautiful name for such a beautiful women" I was sure my face was beet red

He opened the door to my bedroom and it was beautiful "do you like it?" "it's beautiful" we stood in silence for a minute and he started to walk out and stopped "would you like to take a walk in the garden after dinner tonight" "I would

**Ok what do you think please leave comments**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I was sitting I my new room in the Salvatore house I had been only here for a couple hours and from some reason it felt like I belonged here. They seemed like a nice loving family and I could get used to living here for the time being of course, I mean Caroline and I already agreed that we would not be staying here forever we cannot burden with our problems anymore then we have already.

I was broken out of my thought process with a knock at the door "come in" I yelled. A women walked in and by here outfit it was clear that she was a maid she looked pretty young to be a maid. "I'm sorry to bother you Miss. But Mrs. Salvatore asked me to bring this to you, I looked at what she was holding in here arms, it was two beautiful dresses

"they are beautiful but what are they for?" I asked confused "one is for dinner tonight and the other is so you can go to the market and buy some new outfits" she responded rather quickly I was in shock I mean I could tell that these were expensive dresses by the way they looked, I mean as a princess I have seen many very expensive dresses and this definitely one

"Would you like me to help you dress Miss.?" I looked at her "sure if you don't mind" she gave me a confused look "of course I don't mind it is my job" I nodded suddenly feeling very stupid for saying something like that once she finished dressing me I walked outside and knocked on Caroline's door "Caroline are you ready for dinner?" she quickly opened the door and nodded she was also wearing a beautiful dress "I think we need to say thank you to Mrs. Salvatore first" Caroline said I nodded we walked down the hall and we smiled when we spotted her

"Mrs. Salvatore we would like to thank you for the beautiful dresses you loaned us" she just smiled "of course dears, so are you ready for dinner?" we both nodded enthusiastically "we are both very hungry" of course the real food we were craving was blood, but we had great will power, we could both go about 3 weeks without blood as we started walking down the stairs we saw two men walking down the hall, it was Damon and a man I had never seen before

When he looked and are eyes met I swear it was as the world stopped he was hot and I have never said that about any man before "Elena!" he said and walked over and kissed my hand "you look beautiful Elena… you both do" he said never breaking eye contact "you clean pretty nice Salvatore" he smiled and I felt my knees go weak

I looked over at Caroline and I saw her staring at Damon's friend he was also looking at her so I decided to break the silence "so Damon who's your friend?" he looked over at the man "this is my best friend Klaus" he walked over and kissed both of our hands Caroline still stupidly grinning at Klaus "I'm Caroline" she said "so I've been told" he said before winking at her and I thought she was going to faint

"Now ladies we don't want to be late for dinner do we?" damon held out his arm and I linked on and then Klaus did the same for Caroline we walked down the stairs both of Damon's parents and his brother were down there they all smiled Stefan saw us with linked arms and he frowned but he quickly composed himself

**After dinner….**

"wow this dinner was amazing" I said "thank you dear" Mrs. Salvatore said Damon suddenly stood up "well Elena would you like to take that walk you promised me?" I would love too" I said again he held out his arm and I linked my arm through his when we got to the garden we sat in front of the fountain "Elena tell me about yourself" I smiled

"well I was born in a small town in England and then I moved to Bulgaria and lived there my entire life" he cocked his head to the right "wow for someone you only lived in England for a short time you speak very good English" I laughed "I speak 6 languages" he smiled "can you say something in each language?" I nodded

**Vorrei che tu mi avresti baciarmi (italian)**

**Me gustaría que me besaría (spanish)**

**Иска ми се, че ще ме целуне**** (bulgarian)**

**Σας εύχομαι να με φιλήσεις**** (greek)**

**Eu gostaria que você me beijar (portugese) **

"and obviously the sixth one is english" he just looked at me in amzment "can you tell me what you said" i blushed and then took a deep breath " i said i wish you would kiss me" he just smiled a sexy smirk and leaned in and kissed me i was an amazing kiss one of the best kisses i have ever had

I made the kiss more passionent and then we broke apart he placed our foreheads together "i don't know what is about you elena but from the moment i saw you i knew there was something special i felt it in my heart" i kissed him gently one for time "i felt the same thing" in my unbeating vampire heart i added in my head


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

"Damon stop" I squealed he was nibbling down my neck "I can't help myself your too beautiful" I was standing in front of my full length mirror trying to get ready for the Lockwood ball but Damon who had already gotten dressed kept messing with me

"Damon seriously stop" I said with a stern voice he just rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed "your no fun" I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to get ready

When I had finally finished I turned around to Damon "so how do I look?" his eyes ran up and down my body "beautiful as always" he pulled me onto his lap and I giggled "Elena I know you have only been here a month but there is something I have to tell you, the minute I saw you I knew there was some kind of connection and you don't have to say anything back I'm not trying to pressure you I just want to tell you that I love you"

I looked at him in shock, I was so in love with him but for some reason I was scared to tell him "Damon i..." I began but he quickly cut me off "Elena I don't want to make you feel pressured to say it back" I leaned down and kissed him "I love you too Damon"

He quickly grabbed me and laid me on the bed and started to kiss me passionately we were interrupted by my door swinging open and Caroline walked in "oh I'm sorry I didn't realize.." she stopped short I knew that face she needed to talk privately about something

"**Caroline какво имаш нужда да поговориш с мен за****" **( Caroline what do you need to talk to me about"

"**Елена аз съм толкова гладен, че не са хранени в почти един месец****" **(Elena I am so hungry we have not fed in almost a month)

I looked at her I knew she was right I put my head in my hands just the thought made me so thirsty "Elena, sweetheart what's wrong?" Damon asked and gently kissed my shoulder I looked at him "I can't tell you" I said sadly he looked at me confused "sweetheart you know you tell me anything right" "no Damon not this, you'll hate me" he just rolled his eyes "I could never hate you"

I quickly got up and said "so who is ready to go?" "I know I am" I heard another voice come from the hall it was Klaus he kissed Caroline lightly she giggled "shall we go" I said everyone said yes but I saw the look in Damon's eyes he seemed upset at the fact I would not tell him

When we finally arrived at the party I saw over 100 people talking Dancing and having a good time It brought back old memories from when we had balls like this at the castle "May I have this dance" Damon asked me I nodded I saw Klaus walk over to Caroline and ask her the same thing and she too agreed

We were dancing and having a wonderful time when we smelt it, it was blood someone was bleeding and I felt my fangs retracting I quickly got out of Damon's grasp and Caroline and I ran outside "what are we going to do?" Caroline asked I had tears in my eyes and suddenly a man walked by

We looked at each other and ran to him at vampire speed "you will not scream, this will not hurt" I said compelling him and Caroline and I started to drink from each side of the man's neck once we had enough Caroline gave her his wrist to drink from to heal him and then we sent him on his merry way

We turned around finally feeling better and jumped back in shock when we saw none other then Damon and Klaus standing there in front of in total shock

"there is no need to be afraid" I said shakily "what the hell was that?" they both screamed we looked at each other at this point there was no point lying to them and I know we were not going to compel them

"Damon, Klaus we… well… we are Vampires


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I took a deep breath we had just told Damon and Klaus that we were vampires their faces were full of different emotions "look I know you probably never want to see either one of us ever again, but I just want to let you know you really have no reason to be scared because we would never hurt you, but most importantly after we leave tonight I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about us"

We stood there in dead silence and then after 5 min Caroline and I turned around and started to walk away I took one last look at Damon he looked so sad and it made me cry a little but I know even though he looks sad right now I know in all reality is he never wants to see me again after running at vampire speed with in 2 min we were back at the Salvatore mansion

We walked into our rooms and took one last glance we took off the dress off I was wearing and put on the dress I arrived in, I knocked on Caroline's door and she walked out in the same attire as me "I think we should write a note" I nodded at Caroline's comment I reached the piece of paper on the side of her bed and wrote a note saying we were leaving and we were so sorry for being burdens

We were about to leave when I decided I needed to write a note to Damon I took another piece of paper and wrote

Dear Damon,

I'm am so sorry for the inconvenience that we have put on you and your family and also I just needed to tell you that before I left I will always love forever and always

Elena

And I walked away placing the note on the bed where we made love countless times since we have been here I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and before I could wipe it, it fell onto the piece of paper leaving a makeup stain

I took a deep breath and for the final time I walked out of the room closing it lightly behind me

**Damon's p.o.v**

We were both standing there in shock the girl that I had just confessed my love too was a vampire I usually would have laughed thinking it was a joke but I saw it with my eyes they both drank from a man but to my surprise they did not kill him they told him to leave and not remember what happened

"What are you thinking mate?" I turned to my best friend Klaus "I don't know what to think, I love her and I mean she has never done anything to us at least I don't think she did and they are leaving and never coming back i…I can't let that happen"

Klaus smiled "I feel the same way, now lets go get our beautiful vampire girlfriends" we started walking and after a 20 minute walk we finally made it to my house "ELENA" I yelled "CAROLINE" Klaus also yelled I ran up to my room and opened the door saddened to see she was not there but I noticed a note

Dear Damon,

I'm am so sorry for the inconvenience that we have put on you and your family and also I just needed to tell you that before I left I will always love forever and always

Elena

I also a noticed a makeup smudge and I realized she had been crying I folded the paper and put in my pocket and ran down the stairs and out the door in the corner of my eyes I saw Klaus following behind me I got into the woods and started yelling her name "ELENA"

**Elena's p.o.v**

"ELENA" I heard a voice call I stopped running and turned around the person who was calling me was distant but I would know that voice any where "DAMON?!" I ran towards the voice and then I saw him he was still distant I was about to run towards him but I saw him sit down on the ground and put his head in his hands

Klaus walked up behind him "we'll find them" Damon looked up "they left Klaus because they thought we were scared of them I wasn't it was just a lot to take in" I walked as quite as possible and tapped Klaus on his shoulder he turned around and his eyes went wide he was about to say something but I put my finger over his lips

I then walked up behind Damon he still had his head in his hands I went and sat gently on his lap his head immediately went up "it's good to hear your not afraid of me" and then I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed me back and I knew that everything was going to be ok

**The next morning**

I woke up Damon and my bodies tangled together "morning Babe" Damon said with a sexy smirk "I love you Damon" he gently kissed my shoulder "I know you screamed it many times last night" I choose to ignore that joke "Elena, can you tell me everything about being a vampire?"

"I will later when Caroline and Klaus wake up so we can show you together" I kissed him once more and then snugged into his chest and for once in my life since I left Bulgaria I was happy

**Ok please review tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

Damon, Klaus, Caroline and I were standing in an empty field about 2 miles away from the Salvatore mansion like promised we are going to show them the special abilities of being a vampire "so let's get started" Damon said

"ok, but first look over there" they both turned their heads and then we took off at vampire speed away from them after a few seconds we stopped running and watched as they turned their heads and were confused as to where we had gone Caroline and I laughed and then I whistled to get their attention

"Hey boys looking for us?" they looked at us and were amazed "how did you do that?" Klaus yelled we just rolled our eyes and took off back in their direction when we got to them they looked in amazement "super speed, I like" Damon whispered in my ear and started to nibble on it

I giggled and when he finally stopped I looked up I saw Caroline and Klaus having a very heated make out session Caroline sensed that they were being watched and looked up and blushed "ok next item on the list, compulsion" "what's that?" Klaus asked I turned to Damon and said "tell me you hate me and you never want to see me again"

"Elena, I would never" this time I said compelling him "tell me you hate me and never want to see me again" he looked at me in rage "Elena get the hell away from me I hate you" for a second it did hurt but I knew it was because I had compelled him I walked up to him and again looked him in the eyes "forget everything I just told you to do" I said compelling him again

He immediately hugged me and kissed me "my god never make me do anything like that ever again" I snuggled into him "and besides that, the only other thing his vampire hearing" Caroline said I looked up at her "oh Caroline give me the vervain" she pulled out a big bag from her purse and gave it to me I held up the bag for both of them to see

"This is vervain, this is used to weaken vampires, once in your system a vampire cannot compel you at all I need you both of you to put this in one of your glasses of water every day and never forget" they both nodded "can you touch it?" "well we can but it hurts like hell" "wait another question how can you walk in the sun"

We both held up our hands and showed them the rings "there is a special stone that keeps vampires from burning"

After a great after noon we made it back to the house it was almost dinner so we had to get ready I was almost ready when there was a knock at the door "come in" I yelled thinking it was Caroline

I jumped back in surprise when I saw Stefan Salvatore, he really scared me he seems nice but there Is something behind his eyes that seems evil "what can I help you with Stefan?"

"well I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me after dinner" I looked at him "I'm sorry but I already promised Damon" his eyes turned ice cold and then after a second went back to normal "maybe some other time" I nodded and he walked out

I walked out of my room a few minutes later and was about to walk down the stairs when I heard some chatter coming from Mr. Salvatore's study "father I'm trying but Elena is not interested, she likes Damon"

"well try harder Damon does not deserve love never has and never will"

**Please review**


End file.
